Poketale Mystery Dungeon
by phanthom theif kid
Summary: Frisk finds themselves in an unusual cave... and body. Pacifist ending spoilers, and possibly genocide ones as well. There may be references to PMD: Explorers or gates to infinity games. No Super Mystery Dungeon, though, as I've not played it. Don't bring it up.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey.**

 **...**

 **I'mma just put this here.**

* * *

"Frisk awoke in a straight and narrow tunnel. Which was surprising, considering they last fallen asleep in a soft bed, surrounded by books on legal diplomatic proceedings from Asgore, who had insisted that flirting with diplomatic officials rarely went as well as they would expect. Frisk was mildly disappointed in hearing this, but was still determined to learn what was necessary to be an ambassador. Of course, the books were still easier to use as blunt instruments than reading material, and Toriel still had to help them with the longer words, but they kept plugging away at it.

What? Getting distracted? Me? Never!

Fine. So, a cave.

Frisk had stood up, or rather attempted to, only to find that they had been thwarted by the presence of two additional legs. And no arms.

Also they'd become what appeared to be an exceedingly fluffy little brown fox thing with _the most adorable little twitchy ears you should have seen them_ -

Er, sorry. Anyway, Frisk was no longer human. It took them a bit to get accustomed to walking on all fours, but after a bit of practice, and a few humorous failures, they managed to figure out how to walk without tripping over their own legs. After accustoming themselves to their newfound legs, they examined their surroundings.

They appeared to be in, as previously mentioned, a tunnel. It didn't appear to be anywhere in the underground, so Frisk was mildly concerned. There were a few miscalaneous mushrooms growing in various sections, and a shallow pool behind them, which was blocked off by stalactities. Stalagmites? One of the two. Seeing no other options, they continued down the corridor.

Frisk's way was soon blocked by talking flower. It appeared identical to every other sunflower Frisk had seen, aside from the additions of some prehensile leaves and small beanlike feet.

As they approached, it turned towards them and began speaking.

"Hi! I'm Flowey! Flowey the... er..." The flower trailed off as he recognized Frisk's perpetual squint. "Oh. It's you." He said, his voice dripping with... Distaste? Yeah, let's go with that. "Listen, I've got no idea what's going on here, but I just know you're involved somehow. So..." Flowey said, grinning diabolically, "FIX IT. I may not be able to reset, but you can. And the best way to get you to do that..." Flowey chuckled. "...is to kill you."

Frisk, still disoriented, prepared to dodge an onslaught of friendliness pellets...

Which never came.

Flowey seemed as surprised as everyone else. "...what? Where's the magic...?" He started muttering, as Frisk stood there awkwardly. After a few more moments of Flowey focusing intently and making various dramatic poses that were somewhat ruined due to a lack of hands, he gave up, looking a bit dejected. "...oh."

He sat there for a moment before regaining his composure. "...all right, fine. It's obvious that I can't attack you, and of course we both know you won't attack me, so I guess I'll just have to stay here until you reset." Flowey concluded, continuing to block the corridor.

Frisk stood there for a bit before looking behind them, making sure there was genuinely no other way, before closing their eyes and focusing.

The timeline stretched before them, flashing images of everything that had happened since they fell into the ruins. The fight with Undyne, Papyrus' puzzles, and, most recently, this cave. But a little bit before that... A small glowing point of light, shining with determination. Toriel's house on the surface. A room filled with books, a comfortable bed, motherly love, and the smell of butterscotch and cinnamon. Frisk smiled a bit at the memory, pausing for a before reaching for that point and making that memory reality once again.

But something was wrong.

As Frisk reached for their SAVE, they were knocked backwards by an unseen force. As they were recovering, they were struck again, this time their vision being filled with an odd, blue face before blacking out and returning to reality.

Flowey stared at them as they shook themselves back into focus.

"I can't help but notice that we're still here..." Flowey said with forced cheerfulness.

Frisk returned the statement by shaking their head and attempting to shrug.

Flowey sighed and, after a bit of consideration, moved to allow Frisk to pass. "All right then, lead the way. I don't like it, but honestly my chances are better following you than trying to get through this without my... Friendliness pellets. You are incredibly hard to kill after all... Now let's get moving."

Frisk was hesitant to turn their back on Flowey, but having no real other option, began walking down the hall.

As they walked, Frisk took a moment to consider the situation. They were in an unfamiliar cave, turned into unfamiliar creatures, and trying to use their SAVE got them attacked by something that used unfamiliar combat mechanics. Frankly none of that boded well. Not to mention that the others would be worried about their absence.

Actually, there's a chance they could be here too. Flowey was here, wasn't he? At the very least Sans would probably show up at some point. He had made it perfectly clear that he cared not for such inconveniences as physics.

Comforted somewhat by this conclusion, Frisk continued forwards.

Eventually, the path entered a large, open room. There were a few miscellaneous branching paths, but the really interesting thing was the odd, stone staircase off to the side. And the apple-sized berry on the floor. Frisk picked it up... Somehow... And showed it to Flowey.

"What do you expect me to do with this?" Flowey spat. "Do you think that just because I'm a flower, I know about strange floor berries from some random cave in some crazy messed up world where flowers can walk?"

Frisk shrugged, attempting to access their inventory and summoning a small pouch in the process. They put the berry inside before stowing it wherever they crammed all those bisicles and tem flakes and that one piece of pie for emergencies. They then very carefully padded down the staircase as Flowey, somewhat upset about the whole situation, began ranting about nothing in particular.

That is, until he was nearly knocked down by a very strong gust of wind.

A gust of wind that sounded suspiciously like a yawn.

Flowey was soon hurrying down the stairway after Frisk.

At the bottom of the stairs, there was a large, empty room, with no obvious exits, aside from the hole in the ceiling they'd come from. Flowey picked himself off the ground and looked up at the hole in the ceiling he'd fallen through, mentally cursing whoever had thought to make only the first few steps of a staircase, while Frisk was checking the walls for any buttons, switches, levers, or complex series of glyphs that would have to be touched in a certain order.

Flowey was considering trying to dig his way out, leaving Frisk to eventually starve or whatever humans or fluffy things did when they ran out of food when Frisk turned toward him triumphantly, pressing a switch cleverly disguised as an innocuous mushroom. The room started to tremble as the wall next to them slowly opened with a rather annoying grinding.

"...can't believe that worked..." Flowey mumbled, as Frisk beckoned with their tail.

Before they could make it through the tunnel however, they heard someone shout "Hold it right there!" from the staircase, followed by a couple of thuds as the two unseen creatures hit the ground. Frisk and Flowey turned to see what appeared to be a bird dressed as a wrestler attempting to detangle itself from an angry-looking pink... thing. After an awkward bit of waiting and Flowey semi-jokingly asked if they needed help, they finally stood up and posed. "We're team Stalwart!" Shouted the bird."We'll stop your nefarious plans, even if we must do so by force. There's nothing you can say or do that will convince us otherwise, Tympole!"

Flowey, who had stiffened at the mention of force, tried to put on a cheerful demeanor. "Golly, that guy sounds scary!" He said, trying to look innocent. " It's a good thing neither of us are him, huh?"

"That sounds like exactly what Tympole would say!" The bird growled.

The pink thing sighed and turned towards Frisk and Flowey. "...sorry about this. Hawlucha can get a bit worked up... Calm down!" He shouted behind him. "Unless we've secretly been after a zorak or something the whole time these two aren't the ones we're looking for."

"Then what are we waiting for? While we're lazing around here he's getting time to escape! Follow me!" Hawlucha crowed and dived through the recently opened tunnel.

As Flowey and Frisk stared, the pink thing sighed. "Guess I'd better go after him... Can you two make it out on your own or you need me to get you out of here?"

Frisk nodded before Flowey could interject.

"All right, hold still." He held up a golden badge. "My name's Snubbull by the way. Call on us if you need help!" A beam of light surrounded the two.

Flowey tried to say "Hey, wait-", but before he could they were already gone."


	2. Chapter 2

**_SOOO it's been a while. Not gonna make excuses, it was too long and it definitely should've been done earlier._**

 ** _Good news: forcing self to write more. Helps solve lack of motivation._**

 ** _ANYWAY despite the long gap between updates I was fairly constantly getting reviews and favorites and whatnot so thanks for your continued support!_**

 ** _Not sure when the net update will pop but probably before 2017._**

 ** _ANYWAY._**

After a somewhat unpleasant but mercifully short flight, the two landed in the middle of a round cobblestone floor in the middle of a spacious building, monsters of all kinds milling about. Flowey spent a few moments blinking the light out of his eyes, finishing just in time to see Frisk vanish somewhere in the crowd.

Great.

Flowey looked around the room, unsure of what to do. He'd been living in a cave with inly a handful of people to mess with for... well, he wasn't quite sure how long. He knew everything about everyone in the underground; their dreams, their fears, and the secrets they thought only they knew. Heck, he once turned Hotland against Snowdin and started a horrifingly violent civil war with Waterfall getting caught in the middle. As amusing as that had been, the surviving monsters didn't really react to much of anything, so he loaded pretty quickly after it all died down. Here though... he didn't know anyone. He'd be going into conversations totally blind.

Interesting. This could be fun.

Flowey allowed himself a grim smile and took a better look at some of his surroundings. He was standing just outside of the cobblestone circle that he and Frisk had first landed on. Occasionally a column of light appeared, each one depositing a monster before winking out. The closest wall was dominated by an imposing board with a number of papers pinned to it. Every so often a monster would tear a paper off the board and run off with a small group, only for the empty space to immediately be taken up by another sheet. Upon closer examination each sheet listed a client (presumably whoever posted the sheet), a request, and, appealingly- a reward.

One in particular caught his eye: a poster half-covered by others that listed a reward ten times larger than the surrounding ones- asking about a golden flower.

Flowey blinked a few times and, just to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him, slapped himself in the face. Yep, apparently someone calling themselves Magikarp was offering a bounty of 3000... units of currency for information regarding the location of a "golden flower pokemon". The poster even had a messy sketch of one of the flowers he knew entirely too well.

Yeah that was kind of... bewildering.

He quickly snatched the note down with a surprisingly dexterious leaf and turned around to find a cat staring at him unnervingly. Well, she was more like a kitten, really, she hardly came up to his waist. But that didn't change that she just wouldn't. Stop. Staring...

...oh, and Frisk was there too.

"Excuse me... your friend-" Frisk grinned. "-said you two could help me..."

It took a moment for Flowey to figure out what must've transpired and to suppress the urge to glare daggers at Frisk. Putting on his "Nothing would please me more" face, he said "Howdy! I'd love to help you with your problem... assuming, er, you can tell me what it is."

The kitten perked up a bit and smiled. "oh! Right, sorry. We should go, I can explain on the way. oh, and I do't think I mentioned: I'm Espurr, nice to meet you."

"So there's this pokemon named purrloin... she's kind of a jerk. She took something from me and ran off into a mystery dungeon... and I really need it back. Could you guys do it for me? Normally there'd be a reward but I... don't have much right now. " she said, looking downcast. "But your Eevee friend said that you guys needed information, and I know a lot... Oh, here we are."

They stopped by a steep incline that led deep into a cave. Ann defiance of all logic, an ominous wind was blowing from the cave, just chilly enough to be disconcerting, even through Frisk's fur. They shivered.

"Sorry about that," Espurr said. "there's probably a duskull or something right inside stiring up air. Should be warmer once you deal with him."

"Wait, 'you?'" Flowey turned to her. "Aren't you coming with us?"

Espurr winced. "normally I'd love to... but I have a pretty bad type disadvantage in there."

Flowey mentally reexamined that phrase a few times before asking, "...sorry, what?"

The kitten stared at them for a moment before shaking her head and muttering "Well, his friend wasn't kidding when they said you guys didn't know anything about this place... you know what come over here. I'll pay you a little bit up front."

The three of them found a shady spot under a tree and sat down as Espurr began a massive exposition dump that contains only obvious information, so I'll spare you the details.

 _yess I can stop pretending I don't know every pokemon's name finally_

Anyway.

"...And that should be everything you need to know. Get all that?"

The question was met with an incredibly confused stare from Frisk.

"...I totally lost you didn't I..."

Frisk shook their head quickly, looked over at Flowey who had gotten bored and was just sort of... staring at the sun (A behavior apparently normal for... grass types, according to Espurr), and gave him a sharp prod. Flowey looked over irritatedly before realizing something was expected of him and nodding automatically.

Espurr sighed. "Well at least one of you seems to know. I'll wait out here." Espurr said. "Good luck with the ghosts!"

Frisk, having had good past experiences with ghosts, charged in headlong, with Flowey trudging along behind.


End file.
